miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
|previous = N/A |next = Season 2 |channels = }} The first season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir premiered in late 2015 and early 2016 around the world. The season included 26 episodes. Season overview In modern-day Paris, Marinette and Adrien are two middle school kids with a difference: they are the chosen ones to save Paris from evil! They have been entrusted with an important mission – to capture akumas, creatures responsible for turning normal people into super-baddies. When involved in such adventures, these two school kids become superheroes: Marinette transforms into Ladybug and Adrien becomes Cat Noir. But Ladybug and Cat Noir do not know each other’s true identity. Marinette is unaware that, beneath the Cat Noir costume nestles Adrien, her secret crush. Similarly, Adrien doesn’t know that Ladybug is, in actual fact, just Marinette - one of the girls in his class.http://www.zagtoon.com/ English cast Main cast * Cristina Vee as Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Keith Silverstein as Hawk Moth * Mela Lee as Tikki * Max Mittelman as Plagg * Carrie Keranen as Alya Césaire Recurring cast * Ben Diskin as Nino Lahiffe and Max Kanté * Selah Victor as Chloé Bourgeois * Marieve Herington as Sabrina Raincomprix * Christopher Smith as Tom Dupain and Roger Raincomprix * Philece Sampler as Sabine Cheng and Ms. Mendeleiev * Sabrina Weisz as Nathalie Sancoeur and Nadja Chamack * Keith Silverstein as Gabriel Agreste * Dorothy Fahn as Caline Bustier * Kira Buckland as Alix Kubdel * Erin Fitzgerald as Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine * Matt Mercer as Ivan Bruel * Michael Sinterniklaas as Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Grant George as Lê Chiến Kim * Jessica Gee as Mylène Haprèle * Joe Ochman as André Bourgeois * JC Hyke as Mr. Damocles * Stephanie Sheh as Manon * Lex Lang as Jagged Stone * Paul St. Peter as Master Fu Episodes :Main articles: Episode guide and Episode guide/International ''Note: This is the Nick's order of the episodes which differs to the Netflix order.'' Trivia *The intended order of release was that "Volpina" would serve as the season finale, and parts one and two of Origins were to be watched after the series.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/710934534745882624 However, in the US, the origins episodes were released as episodes 15 and 16 instead.https://twitter.com/BaezAngelG/status/760951567134494720 *The Season was originally planned debut on Netflix in the US on February 14, 2017.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/811286743827828736 **Season 1 was eventually released early on Netflix on February 10, 2017.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 *This release included the voice overs in English, French, European Spanish, Portuguese, and Italian. *The online release order for the first season is different than original broadcast order, and instead follows the production codes. ** The order release of the episodes on Netflix is: "Stormy Weather", "The Evillustrator", "Lady Wifi", "Princess Fragrance", "Dark Cupid", "Mr. Pigeon", "Pixelator", "Copycat", "The Bubbler", "Simon Says", "Rogercop", "Gamer", "Animan", "Darkblade", "Pharaoh", "Timebreaker", "Horrificator", "The Puppeteer", "The Mime", "Guitar Villain", "Reflekta", "Ladybug & Cat Noir", "Stoneheart", "Antibug", "Kung Food" and "Volpina". es:Temporada 1ru:1 сезонpl:Sezon 1fr:Saison 1pt-br:Guia_de_episódios#Primeira temporada Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode Guide